Rise of green chi
by Hound Warheart
Summary: Chima's CHI has been restored and the tribes find new chi green chi.
1. Chapter 1 the green chi

**I don't own Legends of Chima Cartoon network and the Lego group do. Any way on with the show. I do own OC's**

* * *

*Outlands*  
In the outlands a tribe of Tigers where excavating for new weapons. As they where going ready to pack for the day a female Tiger warrior struck a rock that began glowing green. "Hey guy's come here look at this" she shouted over the Tiger tribes Jungle Pouncer engines. The leader and four warriors approached her. "What did you find Tiger Lily." Tigon the leader asked. "I don't know but it must be worth something to the other tribes." Tiger Lily replied. Tigon looked inside the rock and pulled out a Chi orb. He thought it over and put in his Chi holder.

*Chi Chamber, Lion Temple*  
Laval and his father Lagravis was watching the Longtooth and the Chi handlers remove a piece of chi when they all heard the distant roar of a tiger. "Assemble the Royal Fighters and the tribes." Lagravis said. Everyone in the Lion Temple rushed to their Royal Fighters. "For Chima" Lagravis shouted heading toward the outland border.

*Outlands Border*  
All the tribes in Chima where arriving at the border just as a damaged Jungle Pouncer rolled up to the border. Tiger Lily jumped down and ran over to Lagravis. "Lagravis, something is wrong with Tigon. He put some green chi in his holder then went berserk." she said as another Tiger warrior carried Tigon over to them. "Hmm. We must get him back to the temple. And we will need to examine where you were excavating. Bring your tribe to the Lion Temple now." Lagravis said jumping back onto his Speedor. Tiger Lily bowed and had the warrior put Tigon on Laval's fighter. She then ran back to her Jungle Pouncer and called the tribe to go to the Lion Temple.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Traitorous Tiger

**I don't own Legends of Chima Cartoon network and the Lego group do. Any way on with the show. I do own OC's**

* * *

*Lion temple infarmery*  
In the infarmery section of the lion temple Tigon was slowly waking up. He saw his daughter and son standing nearby. "Tyron, Tiger Lily where are we." he asked. Tiger Lily approached him. "We're at the lion temple after you went beserk from the green orb. The lions are trying to figure it out as we speak." she said. Tyron looked out a window and saw the other tribes coming towards the temple. "It must be CHI day. I'm going to go get some chi for our Tiger Scouter, Jungle Pouncers, the lair, and the Battle tank." he said grabbing his Valious sword. "Tiger Lily go with your brother and make sure he stays out of trouble." Tigon told her. She nodded and ran after Tyron.

*Chi pool*  
All the tribes :Crocs, Wovles, Ravens, Egales, Gorillas, Bears, Beavers, and Rhinos where gathered around the chi pool. "So we all know of a new chi in Chima." Cragger said. The ravens had grabbed their tribes chi and left. "Well we know that but we don't know its power Cragger" Laval said. Suddenly everything in the temple blacked out. Ten seconds later the lights came back on and everyone saw a tiger form jumping out of the window. Tiger Lily came in to see they where still looking out side. "Have you guys seen Tyron" she asked. Lavergus turned to look at her. "Your brother has just stolen chi from us. But before he jumped we saw the mark of an Ice Hunter on him." He talk her.

*Sir Fangars Ice Fortress*  
Tyron's tiger scouter walked up the the enterance to the hunters fortress. "Do you have what we need for your transformation Tyron." Sir Fangar asked. Tyron handed him the stolen chi. "I had to took the ravens as well. But they are an hour or so behind me." he said as Sir Fangar took out a chi orb. He then pulled out a green chi orb. "Once combined with the chi it will transform your appaerance." he warned. Tyron took the newly developed chi. "Any sacrific for the hunters. Have them prepare to raid the temple" Tyron said sliding the chi into his harness.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Tyron's fight

**I do not own legends of chima. Cartoon Network and the lego group do. **

***Lion temple***

Inside the lion temple the tribes of chima and the outlands were preparing for a war. After Tyran had defected to the hunter everyone was worried that the tiger tribe might join the hunters. In the sparring grounds Tiger Lily was repairing her jungle pouncer which resembled a wolf truck but more armor. She heard the sounds of eagle interceptors. "Hey Tiger Lily" called out Laval. Tiger Lily hooked her legs around a hydrolic pipe and swung downward to face Laval. "Hey prince Laval" she replied. Behind Laval was Gorzan, Razar, Eris, Worriz, Cragger, and Rogon. "Oh this jungle pouncer looks like it should be sold for scrap" Razar said looking to profit before the war. "Touch it and it'll be the last thing you feel" Tiger Lily said pulling out her spear. Razar stepped back away from the spear. Suddenly the wasirens went off. "To arms!" Shouted lagarvis and Tyron.

*outside lion temple walls*

"Fiiiiiiirrrrreeeee!" The new Tyran shouted. Ten Saber tanks fired. Sir Fangar and his other leaders where watching the battle from a safe distance. "Sir Fangar. Are you sure we can trust a tiger?" Asked voom voom. Sir Fangar looked at the vulture and back to the fight. "On the steps of the lion temple all the tribes were repelling the hunter. Tyron was fighting off two saber tooths. He notice Tyran appraoch slathering anybody that got to close. Tyron pulled his shield up and readied to fight. "Well now Father we shall see who is the better" Tyran said. He lunched at Tyron and the fight between father and son began. Tyron blocked every attack by Tyran. He then rushed at Tyron and slashed Tyrans left arm. Tyran dropped his sword to hold his arm. "You were never worthy to be a warrior. You life is over" Tyron said ready for the final blow. Suddenly everyone heard the call from Sir Fangar. Tyran jumped over the edge of the bridge and ran back to the hunters fortress.


End file.
